


Falling In Love

by The_Weeping_Reaper



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cumstuffing, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weeping_Reaper/pseuds/The_Weeping_Reaper
Summary: Tarek comes home after a long day to Mephistopheles making dinner. The sight makes him realize how much he's missed playtime with his favorite blond. A little exchange follows, with a planned meeting of Mephisto's Guardian!
Relationships: Tarek/Mephistopheles (The Arcana)
Kudos: 2





	Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first loving, wholesome male relationship fic. This is taking place in the same AU as Loving a Daydream, placed a few months later!
> 
> As always, Translations are at the bottom!

Its been a few months since I moved back in with Tarek. His studio apartment was just as cozy as I remember. He had gotten some new things with his savings, but I figured that he would eventually. There were crystals from Vega's shop scattered around, some of the bigger ones adorning tables. He still used beanbags for chairs, and I didn't particularly mind that. Paintings were on some of the walls, plus a portrait of us stashed away, back when we had done a Christmas card together. He only put it up around Christmas, which was understandable.

I had been in the kitchen, making ourselves some dinner. It was something simple, since I had come home not that long ago from getting beat up by little kids. I had music going, some old bands popping up every now and again. I couldn't help but move in time to the beat of each song, and hum the words as I knew them.

I barely heard Tarek come in, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat. I had just started to finish the dish I was making, savory smells accompanying the smoky and slightly sweet ones.

" _....Narrow streets of cobblestone…...Beneath a streetlamp softly gleaming…._ " I had just started to softly sing along, putting in the last-minute things when I felt him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close to him.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, and I tilted my head to the side for him. He smelled like mint, and the sharpness of the cold outside. I placed my hand on his head, letting my fingers bury themselves in his hair. He hummed against me, lazy kisses along my neck, gently nipping at my earlobe.

"Tarek~" I chuckled, trying to squirm away. "I have to finish dinner, babe." I had turned off the stove, and was just about to plate everything.

"I know something _I'd_ like to finish~" He growled, low in my ear. He kissed the shell of my ear, kissing his way down to my neck. A small moan left me, I couldn't help it.

"Babe, please," I tried to not let the soft gasp escape when I felt him gently nip the skin of my throat. He chuckled, and let me be, sitting at the table.

I quickly finished plating and brought over the plates. I set one in front of him and I sat across from him. I tucked a loose strand of soft blond behind my ear, and started to eat.

"How was your day?" I asked him, a spoonful of the quick dish I had made hitting my tongue.

"Busy. One of our guys was sick, so I had to pull double today." He made a hum of approval, like always. His foot had found my leg. I could _swear_ he was trying to play footsie. "How was yours?"

"Haha, same old same old," I had said with a smirk. "I got beat up and tackled by kids. All super cute though." A sudden thought from the day had crossed my mind, and I spoke it. "So, one of the kids was cute today. She opened my locket I keep around my wrist and asked who you were and if you were my husband."

Tarek tried not to laugh, a gorgeous sight. His shoulders shook, his hand in front of his mouth, eyes shining with laughter. His laughter escaped, a gorgeous sound that made my chest tighten. It was contagious, and soon I laughed too, a leg cocked onto my chair, my forehead against my knee. Slowly, our laughter died down, and we finished our dinner, soft smiles and my rejecting his footsie advances. We cleaned up, and I washed while he dried. Once or twice I got soap bubbles in his beard, giggling like mad when he found out about them.

The third time, I had gotten a little on his chin, all the dishes put away and the sinks rinsed. Tarek had noticed, and playfully caged me in against the sink, a knee between my legs and his lips close to mine. He got this look in his eye, the one that made the teal deepen with smoky lust. I blushed, trying to look away from him, but he brought my eyes to his.

"Someone's a brat tonight," he murmured, low and soft and husky. It made a warmth spread through me, my blush deepen, and my lip catch between my teeth. I tried to speak up, but the only thing that came to my lips was a soft whimper, a hand on his broad chest.

He chuckled, something close to a growl. I could feel it rumble in his chest, the way it felt against my hand. He brushed his lips against mine, the softness hiding all the hunger he had. My hand found its way to the back of his neck, trying to not show how needy I was.

He took me by surprise, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder. I had cried out in surprise, my voice a little higher than I would've liked. My hands were on the flat of his back, gently pushing me up. I tried to look over my shoulder, to see where he was taking me, but he shifted me under the guise of getting a better grip on my ass. I squirmed, trying to get myself out of his grasp, playfully smacking his back. He responded, but not in the way I hoped as he spanked me before throwing me into a beanbag chair. I blinked a few times, slowly easing into the chair before Tarek sat on my lap.

Tarek ran his hands through my hair, the soft gold playing wonderfully against his tanned skin. He tucked loose strands behind my ear, combing my bangs back. I had an arm draped over his lap, fingers loosely intertwined with each other at his hip. I looked up at him, his fingers curling under my chin, his thumb brushing my lip. 

"Such a baby brat tonight, what's gotten into you?" Tarek ran his thumb over my lip again, his teeth catching his own. "My good, obedient little boy being so bad for me~"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I used my brattiest voice, the one that made Tarek gently pin me down whenever I used it in our room. "I don't have to tell~" I had a lilt to my voice, made it sink just a touch, a smirk to my lips.

Tarek pressed his hand against my chest, making me sink further into the beanbag. He shifted himself, so his legs caged mine in, his full weight on top of me at this point. I felt another flush to my cheeks, but I refused to back down. He leaned down, lips against my ear, and spoke with a smooth, velvety voice with a huskiness that gave away how wound he was.

"Oh baby boy. My sweet little _pet,_ " he growled the last word into my ear. I could feel myself twitch, my cock starting to harden. "I _know_ you'll tell me, you _little brat._ " His voice had somehow gotten deeper and huskier, and I could've _sworn_ I heard him chuckle. I did _not_ like that chuckle, but my racing heart and _little friend_ wholly disagreed.

Just like in The Raven a few months back, his lips met mine in this bruising kiss. I readily gave in, pliant and soft under him. He took my arms, raising them over my head as the kisses became deeper and more heated. My knuckles just brushed the floor, his lips easily parting mine and tongue exploring my mouth. I actually whined when he pulled away, tongue tracing his bottom lip.

He curled a finger under my neck belt, pulling me towards himself. I sat back up, my bottom lip rolling between my teeth. I was half hard, his finger still between my skin and the belt, and he got so close.

"I'm going to have to get the leash if you can't behave, baby," he said, sounding breathless. I could feel him fiddle with it, gasping softly when it tightened ever so slightly.

"I--I'll be good, Master Tarek!" I had relented then, the snugness of the belt against my neck making me twitch. I gently gripped the soft cotton cloth, my blush reaching the tips of my ears. I readjusted just a touch, biting back a moan when I brushed up against his leg.

"Oh, look at you~ Such a mess and I haven't started yet, my little slut," Tarek traced a line down my body, chuckling when he found how hard I was. "Mmmm, so eager tonight. I wonder if you actually deserve it tonight."

"Oh _Gods_ please!" I had felt him run light fingertips along the fabric of my thin pajama pants, his light teasing having worked me to a full aching hardness. I heard him tsk against the shell of my ear, his warm fingers wrapping around me.

"Oh, now is that anyway to ask?" Tarek had started to stroke me, the friction of fabric and his warm hand almost too much. I had lightly gasped against his chest, his thumb passing through my slit, which had started to leak precome.

"Please, Master Tarek," I whispered against skin, leaving desperate kisses along his exposed chest. "I'll be a good boy I promise." My arms wrapped around him, loosely holding onto the soft black cotton of his shirt.

Tarek gently smiled, burying his fingers in my hair. I half-expected him to pull me away, to scold me for kissing skin when I wasn't given permission. His slow ministrations kept me on edge, a desperate attempt to not fuck his hand. The hand in my hair trailed to meet my chin, bringing it up to meet his dark teal eyes.

Tarek chuckled, liking the desperate, horny glaze to my eye, the way my grip twitched when he used his nails to lightly rake my length. He tilted his head to the side, watching me whimper when his nail caught the vein running along the underside.

"Open your mouth, little boy," he commanded, and I did without hesitation. He slipped two fingers inside my mouth, my tongue wrapping around his fingers. Little wanton moans left me as I suckled, softness and obedience in every inch of me.

Tarek chuckled, watching as I tried to take his fingers to the very first knuckle, the tip of my tongue just brushing against his palm. He pulled his fingers away when I did that, admiring his skin glistening with my saliva. A particularly firm stroke had me keen, his eyes keeping me locked in place. He touched my tongue, still softly sticking out from suckling his fingers. A cute little moan from me, and the knot at the base of my spine started to fray.

"Please! I-I'm so c- _close_!" I softly begged him, wanting my release. He chuckled, stroking a little faster, the dark stain of precome making the friction that much more delicious. "I….I _can't-_ -!" With a choked sob and a soft cry, I had come. The knot finally snapped, warmth in every limb. I could myself twitch against his hand, my whole body softly shaking with the tremors of my orgasm. When I had spent my last, he pulled away, smirking.

"Aww. Couldn't hold it for me, slut?" I blushed furiously, sinking back into the beanbag. "You even came without permission. How very naughty of you." He gently pulled my hair, making me softly gasp.

"I'll be right back," he told me, brushing his lips against mine. He got up off the beanbag, smirking as he left, disappearing into our shared bedroom. I could only sit there, feeling my come cool against my skin.

He wasn't gone long. He came back, the long, thin black leash wrapped in his hand. I bit my lip, sinking further into the beanbag. My neck belt was snug enough, and with the leash being clipped in, it made the entire thing more exciting. He kissed my forehead, gentle softness before giving a firm tug to make sure it was clipped. I gasped softly, pulled so I ended on all fours.

My blush returned anew, and Tarek gave me this look of just pure, unfiltered lust. He tugged when he had walked a certain distance, and I crawled after him, the cooling wetness between my legs starting up a fresh erection. He made me crawl into our shared bedroom, where he had laid out an assortment of the toys he liked using to punish me.

He had me stop in the middle of the room, and hand me take off my pants completely. I complied, my flexible frame allowing me to easily take them off. I started to pull back my hair, a force of habit when I knew this was coming. Tarek stopped my hands, kicking aside my pants, letting my hair fall into its curtain around my face. Once he was sure I wouldn't pull it back, he started taking off his shirt, walking over the bed.

I could see the way his back moved, how each muscle became defined as the black fabric was pulled away. How his arms flexed as he tossed it to the head of the bed, how he lazily stretched with arms overhead. I tilted my head curiously. _Were my lovelies always on his shoulderblade?_

It was true, I had two foxes I kept with Azlingua. How he had realized this and decided to have it tattooed on himself was beyond my comprehension at the time. Just as I started to ask why Willow and Maple were there, Tarek placed a gag in my mouth, lovingly securing it. The question still remained in my eyes, and he kissed my forehead.

"Your lovely sister told me. She told me the story, and it warmed me so much I got them done." He walked over to the bed, grabbing a silk blindfold he liked using and wrapping it around my eyes. "I should probably get them reinked, but I haven't had time."

He kissed my cheek when it was secured around my eyes, the anticipation building when he left me. The footfalls were so silent I could barely hear them, and my heart started to race. I could just make out rustling on the bed, soft hums from Tarek as he picked and chose. The rustling stopped, and he walked around so he was at my side. I didn't realize he was so close till he spoke in my ear, so soft and quiet I had to strain to hear.

"Count them, baby boy. In Romanian, or you have to start over." He kissed my shoulder blade, soft and feather light, still not coming anywhere close to me. I nodded, still not knowing what he was going to use or when he was going to use it.

I had naturally assumed it was his hand, that the rustling on the bed was just a ruse. But something cool and smooth was rubbed against me, and before I could guess what it was it was pulled away. I wasn't expecting it to come across my ass a split second later, a loud smack resounding throughout the room.

"Ah!!" I had yelped, and quickly found the word he needed. "Tr-Treisprezece!" It was muffled, sure, but we had done this enough times for Tarek to know what the word was. I heard him chuckle, and there was another, harder than the first.

"Do- Doisprezece!" He smirked, though I couldn't feel or see it. His lips found the back of my neck, little heated kisses trying to distract as another sharp crack echoed in the room. This time I had to think, his mouth warm and soft against me.

"Un….Unprezece," I had said, a soft moan accompanying the word. I had become hard again, the excitement of not knowing when the next one was was getting to me.

"Oh! Doing so well!" I could hear the amusement in his voice, his soft chuckle as he rubbed the paddle against me. He gave me another hard smack, and I yelped, letting it mix with a soft gasp.

"Z...Z-Zece!" I had a large blush on my face, my cheeks warm and hot. I tried to stick my ass out a little further, but was quickly stopped, a hand on my hip.

"Don't tempt me during your punishment, Mephisto." My name, a seldom used word when he was like this. It had a different kind of weight, and it was this that made the knot come together at the base of my spine much quicker. Another smack to my ass, and I couldn't help a choked sob, the pain mixing with my pleasure.

"N…..N-N-Nouă!" The word wouldn't come at first, stuck in my throat when Tarek reached around to tease my cock. I got lost in the warmth of his hand, teasing the underside of my cock, when the next one came seemingly from nowhere, making my hips rut into his hand.

" _Opt!_ " The word for eight mixed itself with another choked sob. The spanks were coming quicker, and harder. I wouldn't be able to sit for a week after this, I was sure about it. I felt a tear track down my cheek, cool and comforting as he did three in a row. Probably for rutting into his hand, I couldn't tell.

"Ş-Şapte! Ş-Şase! _Cinci!_ " It was getting harder to know my numbers, the spanks blurring together. His hand on my cock was almost too much, my senses overwhelmed. A couple more tears fell, and I knew I was so close to being done, but it felt so far away.

" _Patru! Trei! D-Două!!_ " I could feel the precome slicking his hand, my thighs quivering from it all. This last spank was taking _**so long**_. I couldn't feel it, rubbing over my ass. I had either started going a little numb, or he had actually taken it away.

"You've been doing so well," he growled against my ear, nipping at it. I could've sworn I felt it against my ass, but maybe it was desperate neediness at this point. The last one was the hardest, temporarily making me numb, white spots dancing across my vision.

"Unu!!" I had finally gotten it out, the spankings were done. I collasped onto my forearms, my ass a bright shade of red that would surely be black and blue by morning. Tarek smirked, taking his hand away and setting the paddle back on the bed.

I felt him kneel in front of me, lifting my head and slowly removing the blindfold and the gag. I squinted, even in the dull light of our room. I felt him stroke my hair, kiss my forehead and dry my tears.

He grabbed my leash, and gently pulled me up on my knees. I didn't realize how hard and aching I was till now. My cock was steadily leaking precome onto my thighs, twitching every so often. Tarek smirked, stroking my hair and softly kissing me.

"You were a good boy with those spankings, baby. But look at what a mess you are," Tarek had said, running a light finger down the length of it. I gasped softly, moaning with just a little sweetness.

"You're allowed to touch me, Mephisto," he told me with that low growl I've grown to love. "Though…. I'd love to see how my cock would look in your pretty little mouth." He brushed my lip, using his thumb to pull it down from its mate.

The first thing I did was kiss him, desperate for his lips against mine. My arms wrapped around him, my one hand practically lost in his hair. The other hand had touched his chest, and I could feel him eagerly kiss me back. I was so wrapped up in his warmth, the clean smell of mint absolutely intoxicating. When I finally did pull away for a little air, and my eyes met his, I could feel the knot retightening. My hands ran down his body, feeling every lightly sculpted muscle, every breath he took, every little chuckle as I brushed something sensitive.

My hands swiftly undid his belt, leaning into his touch when he petted me again. I looked up at him, undoing the button and slowly unzipping them. My tongue unconsciously darted across my lips, knowing just how hard he was. My fingers traced the outline of his hard cock, making him softly keen.

Slowly, I pulled down the boxers he wore. Tarek combed my bangs back, watching as I took it in my hand. It was just big enough to fit my hand around, and I looked up at him. He cocked his eyebrow, in a silent question to continue on. I rolled my lip between my teeth, and let my lips brush the head of him. I heard him groan, almost a growl, and he gently pulled on my hair. I couldn't help a giggle from escaping me, sticking out my tongue as I stroked him the way he stroked me.

"Don't tease me, Mephisto," Tarek growled, looking at me through his lashes. A wave of warmth spread through me, and I swallowed thickly.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that, babe?" I managed my best bratty voice again, letting my tongue brush the underside of him.

Tarek groaned, letting his teeth catch his lip. He let his gaze wander over me, so I couldn't help but put on a show. My lips wrapped themselves around his length, gently suckling on his cock. My tongue wrapped itself around him, my head bobbing around him. Tarek couldn't stop watching me, the way my lips had been pulled thin from him, the little noises I made getting him more riled.

I pulled away with a soft _pop_ , letting him loosely pull back my hair. I went to slip my lips around him again, when he lost control for a second and buried himself inside my mouth, all the way to the hilt. I was taken by surprise, a soft mewl muffled by his cock, his low growl a welcome treat to my ears. My hands trailed up his body, trying to hold him there as long as I could. He started to pull away when he saw the soft tears at the corners of my eyes, but I kept most of him in my mouth anyway.

I looked up at him, pulling away on my own time. I ran my lips down the side of his cock, and I could feel him twitch against me. I chuckled, almost wanting to talk back at this point but deciding against it. I licked his length, maintaining eye contact with him, my tongue dipping into his slit, tasting his precome. It was slightly bitter yet sweet, a flavor I could get addicted to. My nails lightly raked down his length, my tongue catching the pearls of precome as they came faster.

Tarek had groaned my name, and with my hand on his thigh I could feel how he tried to stop himself from fucking my throat. He moaned, breathless and quiet, his grip on my hair tightening further. I stroked him a little more, suckling on him with a wanton need, whining a little. With a breathless moan, he spilled his seed, his breath tickling the back of my neck. When his cock had settled, the last of his seed in my mouth, I swallowed his seed.

Tarek chuckled, breathless and broken up. He smoothly rubbed my back, the flavor from his come lingering on my tongue. This man was too addicting, I don't know how I stayed away for those two, three years. He slowly got up from kneeling on the floor, and pulled on my leash, leading me to the bed.

"Get up there, baby." Tarek had this commanding tone, one that I did not want to cross. I obeyed him, getting on the bed, careful not to disturb what he had put out.

I laid down, head on the pillows and arms above me. It was my usual position, and I saw the way his eyes clouded with lust that I was in for it. 

"Look at you. Thinking you can make me come without asking first." Tarek crawled onto the bed, once more on top. He sweetly pinned my wrists with one hand, kissing the tip of my nose. I playfully scrunched it, laughing a lil.

I heard a jangle of metal, and my eyes opened. _Wait…..since when did Tarek get those!?_ He attached them to my nipples, the coldness of the metal making my nipples ache as they stiffened further. He had a small amount of chain, just enough to drape a little between the two clamps, that was attached to them. I tried to swallow each little moan as the bed shifted under him, and he got the blindfold again. He tied it around my head, the cool fabric welcome on my warm skin.

Tarek ran something against my lips, cool and feeling like a type of rubber. Every nerve was alive, the teasing making it seem worse. A slight dip to my left, and his weight shifted between my legs. I heard the tube open, felt his still clothed legs spread mine apart slowly. I heard the slick of lube as he ran it between his fingers, and almost cried out when he brushed my entrance.

I bit back a whimper when two of his fingers slipped inside, his voice soothing me to relax. I gasped when his fingers started to work me, to prepare me for whatever he brushed against my lips. I desperately wanted to buck my hips, to make him _do_ something. But he had a hand on my hip, firmly holding me to the mattress, and I could only whine in frustration. Tarek took his fingers away, feeling that I was sufficiently stretched enough, and I heard him gather more lube.

"Look at you, such a whiny little mess already." My cock jumped, twitching and releasing more precome. "The longer you whine, the more I drag this out."

I swallowed my next little whimper, just eager to be filled. I heard the familiar sound of him lubing up _something,_ but I couldn't place what. Goosebumps broke out along my skin, and I shuddered with delicious anticipation.

"Such an impatient little slut," he tsked, teasing my entrance with whatever this was. I gasped when he started to put it in, the unfamiliar feeling a welcome relief.

"Relax for me, or I'll have to edge you another way," Tarek whispered in my ear, a loving kiss on the shell. I complied as much as I could, letting the thick, unfamiliar object fill me.

Tarek had put this thing in, all the way to its base. I twitched when it brushed my prostate, my head turned to the side and my hands clutching the headboard. I tried to not whine, to not simply beg for him to get on with it. It felt like an eternity before he switched it on, and I gasped so loudly, louder than I ever have before. My body shuddered, almost out of my control, my back arching beautifully. I gripped the headboard like a lifeline, my voice trying to express what I was feeling.

Tarek chuckled, running hands along my skin, tracing the scars that ran across my chest and stomach. I keened into his touch, almost on the verge of begging for something, I didn't know what at the time. I wanted to come so bad, to feel some sort of release as the precome puddled onto my skin, mixing with the dark blond curls at my base.

"You're doing so well, little one. Such a good little slut for me," he kissed my neck when I presented it, nipping at the skin and setting my nerves on fire. His light fingers traced patterns on my cock, and it took every ounce of strength to not let out a choked sob.

"T...T-Tarek!!" I had managed to choke out, my hips thrusting uselessly into thin air. He wasn't there anymore, but I could hear his chuckle, off to my right. "Tarek, _please! Please, I-I'll be so good!_ " My useless pleas dribbled from my mouth, and an overwhelmed tear or two found its way down my hot cheeks.

"Please, _please!_ I won't be a rule breaker, I'll be a good boy!" I tried everything, but it only made him turn the setting up one. My back arched again, a loud moan leaving my throat. My eyes had crossed at some point possibly, I couldn't tell.

My senses were on fire, every little vibration setting off something else within me. My knot had long since frayed, but Tarek's spell kept me from finding release, and slowly it reconnected when it had been turned up that one notch. My cock was leaking so much precome I could feel it puddle on the sheets, and his hand was there, teasing the underside, making it jump and twitch and spill more. He traced the pattern I knew as the release spell when he knew I was about to reach orgasm, his murmured words lost to me as I blocked out every sound.

Finally, I had my orgasm. I almost screamed it felt so good, my seed painting my skin white. It danced its way up my stomach, towards my chest, a few drops actually hitting my chin. Some managed to mix with the puddle of precome, but I didn't quite care. I couldn't tell when I had spent my last, but by the way Tarek petted and soothed me, I knew I was done for the moment. I didn't know he had taken away the vibrator until I allowed myself to relax into the mattress, every nerve coming down from a high I wanted to experience again at some point. My arms felt like lead, my legs like jelly, little twitches running through me as my body finally relaxed.

Tarek had removed the blindfold again, getting on the bed to cuddle up against my side. I buried my face in his chest, letting him wrap an arm around my side to pull me close. I softly sighed, though it gently shook with the effort. I felt him kiss my hair, my forehead, my cheeks. His lips brushed mine, murmuring praises and sweet things. I peeked up at him, and he kissed my nose again, and I crinkled it again. Tarek chuckled softly, burying his face in my neck, and I let him envelop me in his warmth, in the sharpness of mint and the slight aftertaste of the cold outside. My arms finally obeyed me, and I wrapped them around him, burying fingers in soft hair. We stayed like that, for a few minutes or an hour, we didn't know. It just felt nice to be wrapped up in him, to let him rub my back and smooth my hair.

When we were all happy and warm and relaxed, and Tarek had wiped most of my own spend from my skin, his ran his fingers along the chain, gently tugging. I forgot they were there, and the sensation sent warmth through me again. I gasped, almost soundless against his skin, my hand on his chest. Tarek smirked, kissing my jawline, giving me sweet nothings against my skin. He worked his way down, lips brushing against my clamped nipples, his tongue teasing the hard little buds. I moaned through a bitten lip, holding him close, a hand buried in thick, inky hair. His lips wrapped around them, gently pulling each one into his mouth with a gentle suck, the soft pop when he pulled away making me hard again.

His lips traced a line down the center of my body, and when he got to my cock, I could've sworn I heard him chuckle. He lazily kissed a line down to my head, making me maintain eye contact. I watched him through a haze of eyelashes, head tilted with a soft hum. He took my partially hard cock in his hand, stroking it, giving it a small kitten lick.

"Ah! Tarek~" I had a soft, breathless giggle when I said his name, a leg cocked over his shoulder. It was followed by a soft moan, his lips brushing along the side of it.

"I've always enjoyed giving you pleasure, Mephisto. It a highlight of my night," he said, husky and low and _oh **so sexy.**_

He watched my cock harden further, kissing and nipping my inner thigh. I was a little bigger than he was, his fingers just about touching whenever he wrapped them around my cock. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, knowing he liked to look in both of them when he swallowed my cock. I watched him lick a stripe up the underside, the feeling of his flat tongue against me a welcome pleasure, and a delicious sight.

"Mmm eager for my mouth around your cock, handsome?" He lavished me with kisses, heated and warm and teasing.

I just wanted myself in his mouth, to feel his tongue wrap around me, see his cheeks hollow and his throat gently bulge when he tried to swallow all of me. I whined, impatient and needy. Tarek chuckled, growling against me, lightly raking nails against my head. I knew it was the only time he allowed my brattiness, rewarded my impatience.

Tarek started to take me in his warm mouth, humming at how well I fit in him. I could feel him start to suckle, how he hummed and bobbed and stroked what he couldn't fit at the moment. My soft moans joined him, my fingers gently tightening in his hair, soft pants accompanied by low growls. Tarek pulled away from me with a soft _pop_ , a sexy smirk on his face, making my insides twist and a warmth start at the base of my spine.

"Yes…. _Oh my Gods yes!_ " I had muttered under my breath, a little keen in there somewhere. He chuckled, stroking me to full, aching hardness.

"Mmmm, so impatient," he murmured. "My needy little baby brat." He started taking me in his mouth again, this time attempting to take me to my hilt, something he had never quite been able to do.

Tarek liked to take his time swallowing me, liked to feel me take every inch of his mouth, feeling how my cock weighed on his tongue. Slowly, carefully, my cock slipped down his throat, and I could feel him gag, and the more he took, the more I could feel him.

"Tarek…." I said through a soft gasp, looking at him as he pulled away from me. He knew I could hold out better than he could, but this time I wasn't sure how long I could last.

He hummed against me, a sexy little cock of his eyebrow, a side-eye through his luscious lashes. He lavished open mouthed kisses along my length, making me groan. I kept watching, his little show almost too good to not look. He took me in his mouth again, and the way he suckled was different, almost greedy. Just like before, he let me easily slip down his throat, and I could feel him gag even as his nose touched my dark blond curls. I moaned, wanting nothing more than to thrust into his mouth, to hear him choke on me, to get something out of this. He pulled away again, and I couldn't help a simple tease.

"Aww, what's the matter? Can't handle my cock?" I said it with utter softness, my eyes betraying how turned on it made me when he did this. I ran a finger along his jawline, his soft beard an absolute dream to touch. He just chuckled at me, feather-light touches chasing his tongue as it swirled around me.

Tarek ran his nails lightly down my length, and my cock twitched. His nails were almost too much, being as overstimulated as I was. He laughed, this deep low laugh that set every nerve on fire. A soft, yet firm stroke or two with him gently suckling on my cock was enough to send me over the edge. My back made a beautiful arch, my thighs gently quivering. My come spilled into his mouth, a soft gasp leaving me when he continued to stroke me through my orgasm. I moaned his name, my cock twitching in his hand. Tarek pulled away after I had spent my last, swallowing every last drop. He wiped his thumb across his bottom lip, catching what fell and licking it off.

I was almost boneless at this point. How he managed to make me like this every time was a mystery, but I loved every minute, every second of this. I slowly started to sit up, as per our routine after giving each other oral. Tarek helped me, and I felt like absolute jelly, like every limb was underwater. I looked at him, gently stroking his beard, a soft smile on my face when he kissed my fingertips.

Tarek laid down on the bed, and as I went to lay beside him, to have a small nap before our shared shower, he gently stopped me. I tilted my head to the side, a little curious. _Did he not want to cuddle, or was there something else in mind?_ I got closer to his side, sitting down with my legs tucked under me. My ass was sore to sit like this, but the soft mattress made it bearable. My hair had fallen back over my eye, my long hair just brushing him when I leaned over.

"Want to give me one last thing, baby?" Tarek softly stroked the inside of my arm, his eyes soft and hair gently mussed. I couldn't say no, not when he looked like that, all softness and warmth and a barely there hint of dominance.

I kissed him softly, positioning myself over him, legs on either side of him, a hand on his cheek. His hands were on my slim hips, rubbing my sides. My other hand was on his chest, and I was tempted to get lost in him again, to let myself get wrapped up in his warmth and love and softness. Tarek had propped himself up on his elbows, wanting but not pushing, letting it come in its own time.

I pulled away, softly and slowly, almost lost in the gorgeous teal I found there. Tarek had softly caught his lip between his teeth, a soft smokiness to his gaze. This was when I loved him the most, when he was soft and pliant and gorgeous. He gently tugged on my chain, making me softly gasp. I had forgotten they were there, but at the moment they were a welcome distraction.

Tarek hummed softly, reaching for the lube he knew I would need. I absentmindedly took it, but then it suddenly clicked. He wanted me _on top_ of him, to be here. He _wanted_ me….though how was another question. He did want me inside him, or did he still want to be inside me? I took the tube and put a small amount into my hand, slicking my hand the same way Tarek did. Just as I was about to touch his entrance, he moved my hand to his cock. I looked at him for a second before the realization hit me.

I ran my hand along him, the soft sounds of the lube against his skin a sound we knew too well. Tarek knew a spell for this, but he liked having the intimacy of putting it on while I watched. He placed his hand on my chest, his eyes heated, and when his cock was slick, he helped me maneuver myself over his cock.

I slowly sank onto him, feeling every inch of him as he filled me. I moaned softly, my arms over my head, my head tilted back. His hands ran up my sides, savoring every little whimper and moan I made. When I was finally on his lap, every single inch inside of me, I made eye contact with him.

My heart raced, moreso than usual. His usually bright eyes had been smoked out with lust, his lip caught between his teeth. He tugged on the chain, making me gasp, pulling me forward so my hands were on his slightly sculpted chest. I put a finger to my lip, throwing on a look of innocence that made him growl. I stuck out my tongue, sassy as always, and started to rock my hips.

I moaned, almost sickly sweet, loving the way he made me feel. How he stretched every inch of me, the way his slight curve brushed me just right. I straightened up, fully intending on trying to rock myself through his lap. Tarek brushed my stomach, applying just enough pressure to feel himself in me. It was his guilty pleasure, besides watching me squirm when he fucked me himself most nights.

I tilted my head to the side, letting him roam my body, tugging the chain to pull me closer, to get me into a better position. He kept tension, kissing me as he started to thrust into me from below. The sounds of the lube mixing with his thrusts was heaven to me, and I didn't realize he had used his spell to make my entrance extra slick. I tried to meet his thrusts, and in this position I knew he could see himself, how he moved and filled and stretched me. I softly panted, my hands bearing my full weight, trying to get him to hit that delicious spot inside me. I could feel myself twitch, see the precome running in rich rivulets down to Tarek's stomach, collecting in a puddle there.

"Mmmm!! Master Tarek!" I was breathless, each thrust feeling delicious, his own moans and growls music to my ears. " _Oh Gods!_ "

Tarek had brushed my prostate, making me see some sort of stars. The amount of slick I could hear was amazing, and for a moment I had wondered if he needed to use the lube he had given me to slick himself with. His soft lips found mine, pulling me down with a firm tug, his fingers brushing over them. I keened, my lips parted and hips trying to grind myself into dust on his lap.

"Mmm!!! _Please, please, please!!_ " I had begged him, sitting back up to properly grind into his lap. "I…..I n-need it!"

"What do you need, pet?" A fresh wave of warmth spread through me, the slick getting worse the more aroused I became. "Tell me like the good boy you are~"

"I….I want to be filled!" He ran his finger up the seam, where his cock gently bulged. "Please!! I need your come!" I could feel how slick my inner thighs were, how easily he was moving inside of me with so little effort.

I don't remember when the knot in my groin had made itself, but it snapped all the same. I came, my seed playing against Tarek's tanned skin in a lovely manner. I had been pulled close to him, a very firm tug on the chain, his lips crashing against mine. He gave a few more thrusts before spilling his come inside of me. I moaned, feeling him fill me up. I could feel how his cock twitched and throbbed inside me, how Tarek rode out his own orgasm.

He growled against my lips, rolling over in one smooth motion so I was against the mattress. He had my wrists pinned, his lips still against mine in a kiss that left me breathless. He pulled away, lips just barely brushing mine, and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me. Tarek brushed my cheek with his thumb, watching me kiss his palm.

"Look at you, such a whimpering mess." He lavished my neck with hot kisses, each one more heated than the last. I could feel him harden inside me, but I could care less at the moment.

"You want to be full of my come, don't you? To be stuffed full?" He murmured this against my neck, nipping at the skin. With his spell having come to an end, I could feel him slowly pull out, till just his head remained inside of me.

" _Yes yes yes!_ " I whimpered each word, a hand tangled up in his soft hair, completely in his face now.

He buried himself to the hilt, making me cry out wordlessly. He felt so good, the way he stroked my walls and brushed against my sensitive areas. He chuckled, licking my neck, making me keen. My nails gently raked down his back when he picked up the pace a little, making him lose his elegant control.

"You tease me like that and you won't get filled," he growled against my collarbones. He continued his pace, and I could feel how his muscles moved, how each one flexed and bunched and relaxed.

I had a leg around one of his, trying to hide my moans in the pillow. He gave me his fingers to suckle on, wanting my moans to be heard I'm sure. My tongue wrapped around them, my ministrations stopping every once in a while to moan or silently gasp. He picked up his pace again, his thrusts a little harder.

" _La dracu!_ " I heard him mutter under his breath. It was something I had said every time I dropped something, but the way it fell from his mouth made something in me tighten, something mewl and whimper his name.

"Arăți atât de delicios," he murmured into my lips, his hips snapping into mine. I could feel the bed shake with each thrust, how my hips were pressed into the mattress.

"Tarek! Oh _Gods I'm so close!_ " I moaned, gripping his hair and clawing his back. I could feel my cock twitch against my skin, the precome flowing freely, cool and warm at the same time. "Please! _Please fill me with come!_ "

Tarek kissed my ear, his thrusts becoming erratic and desperate, chasing his own release. I felt him twitch, buried to the hilt, his come spilling hot and thick. I asked to come, to let it all go, to paint myself with come once more. He gave me permission, in that silky, husky voice I loved so much. I came, as quickly as he gave me permission, ny nails raking down his arm, my back arching and my mouth working a silent Romanian curse as everything crashed around me.

I didn't register how much I had come, how pale my skin looked, streaked with even more white. I didn't register when he pulled away, when he grabbed his favorite plug and put it in. I barely registered the kisses, the soft praises, the wonderful 'well done' and soft 'good boy' barely falling on my ears. I thought I heard him leave the room and draw a hot bath, but it could've been my imagination. Everything was a sex filled haze, something I experienced once before, when we first started having sex together.

Tarek picked me up, and we got in the bath together. It smelled like him, mixed with the scents of smoke and sandalwood I used myself. I relaxed against him, not registering my neck belt was gone quite yet. The warmth had seeped into my muscles, his damp skin welcome and soothing against my back. Tarek caressed my hands, rubbing circles into the backs of them, planting kisses on my crown. He got the soap and massaged my skin, making me groan with delight and I sank back into his touch.

"You did so well." He kissed my temple, my forehead. "That was the most we've done in a while."

"Heh. I'm surprised you held out, big boy," I teased, softness and warmth in my voice. "I thought you wouldn't go on, and you'd leave me begging."

"Don't tempt me," he said, worn-out softness a welcome relief. He rinsed my skin, and combed his fingers through my hair, gently working any sex-caused tangles loose.

We soaked for a while, till the water turned cool and I was falling asleep against him. He drained the bath, helping me out when my legs threatened to give. I dried myself off, little whines when I rubbed hickeys or the plug I had. I looked down at myself, gently pressing on my stomach, feeling the soft swell of his spend. I moaned quietly, and I joined Tarek in the bedroom when my hair was semi-dry. He had changed the sheets, cleaned the toys and put them away, and was waiting for me. I crawled into bed, snuggling right up to him, nuzzling his chest and soaking in the fresh mint.

◇◇

The sunlight brushed my eyelids, and I softly groaned. I brought the covers up to my eyes, to try and get a few more minutes of sleep when I heard Tarek softly pad into the room. He rubbed my shoulder, and I moaned again.

"Babe~ Five more minutes." I was still thick and groggy with sleep, determined to get at least five more minutes of sleep in the warm covers.

"You have to get up, sweetie. Your sister is here." He combed my hair with his fingers, and I groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing sleepy blues with the heels of my hands. I stretched lazily, and pushed back the covers, getting up and slipping on Tarek's peacock bathrobe.

I followed Tarek into the kitchen, the warm smell of breakfast and poured coffee filling my senses. A bag rested on the table, opened. I was greeted by a shock of humidity-frizzed wavy curls and bright emerald eyes, eagerly at our stove.

"Hi, _strigoi!_ " Wyverne was there, in leggings and an old shirt of mine. She was making eggs, some bacon, and had used our leftover potatoes to quickly warm and crisp in a pan.

"Dimineaţă," I said, kissing her hair and grabbing some coffee. She giggled, looking over her shoulder at me, noticing all the little hickeys, dark against pale skin.

"Someone had fun~" I chuckled, a little embarrassed. I sat down on Tarek's lap, suddenly very aware of the soft bulge of spend from the night before.

The bag on the table gently rustled, and I tilted my head to the side. I was curious, so I gave my cup to Tarek to hold while I pulled the bag closer. It rustled again, and I peeked inside. Silver and rust lined the bag, little fox tails trying to escape. They looked at me, with amber eyes full of wonder at my shock of fine hair. I quickly picked up the one with more rust to the fur and sat back down, wincing at the bruise.

I scratched Maple behind his ears, loving the small chitters he made when I hit the sweet spot. Tarek set our cups on the table, and Wy made soft _chee_ sounds to bring out Willow. She eagerly jumped out of the bag and onto Tarek's shoulder, sniffing his hair and nuzzling him.

"They've been wanting to see you two. They miss you," she told us, bringing over plates. I kissed Maple on the head, and he jumped down and ran off, with Willow close behind.

It was lovely seeing them again, and seeing Wy again. We ate in comfortable silence, myself wincing every now and again. She caught one of my winces, and raised an eyebrow.

"How much trouble?" She didn't need to elaborate, I knew what she was talking about. She raised the other one, and I cleared my throat.

"He was a lovely brat," Tarek said all nonchalant, his hand rubbing my back. "I made sure he was rewarded."

I blushed a little, clearing my throat and reaching for my mug. She giggled, a smirk I knew almost too well. She watched me as I shifted in Tarek's lap, wincing again. He let me rest against his chest, and he kissed my crown.

"How many?" She was flat, eating up a piece of crisp bacon. "Treisprezece." I said this softly, with a soft blush on my cheeks.

Wyverne gasped, her lips curving into a smile. Her eyes gave away all that was said, her hands over her mouth, eyebrows raised to almost her hairline. She placed her hands flat on the table, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. She looked from me to Tarek, and back to me.

"You little shit. You _provoked_ him!?" I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck. "You lucky--" She caught herself in a laugh, her eyes shining.

I groaned, laughing with her. Tarek chuckled, rubbing my arm, a cheek resting on my head. She looked at us with love, a big smile on her face, and came around the table, hugging us both. She supported us, and that was all we needed.

Because next week, Tarek was meeting Azlingua.

**Author's Note:**

> Romanian:
> 
> Counting backwards from Thirteen to One.
> 
> "Fuck!"
> 
> "You look so delicious~"
> 
> "Morning"
> 
> "Thirteen"


End file.
